Snow
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Konan's birthday is coming up. So Pein decides that they should all go to a snow resort. Contains the following pairings: KoPein KakuHidan KisaIta SasoDeiTobi.
1. Announcement

I know the ages are way off but it is a **Fan**fiction. Pein-24. Konan-23. Kakuzu-17. Hidan-15. Itachi-16. Kisame-17. Zetsu-18. Sasori-18. Tobi-14. Deidara-15

--

The Akatsukians all gathered around the living room for a meeting.

"Now as you all may know, Konan's birthday is coming soon. So I've decided for us all to go on a vacation to a snow resort." Pein said waiting for the Organization's reactions. "I hate snow, its too cold." Hidan said pouting. Everyone ignored the comment.

"We'll be leaving tonight in our plane, so please pack accordingly." Pein said. Then he excused the members from the room. Everyone was gone except for his blue-haired lover, who was currently folding an origami bird.

"What made you think of a snow resort." Konan asked not looking up from her bird.

"Well, I remember a specific someone wanting to go to a specific snow resort in a specific village." Pein said watching his partners reaction.

She looked at Pein, who smirked. "You cant possibly be talking about that place I mentioned when we were kids. That place is for the rich. And we're not even close to rich." Konan told Pein. Pein nodded. "The place noticed my plan for the world. We get 24/7 service. Privacy whenever we like, and free items from the Gift Shop and Rental Place. So its almost like we live in a huge mansion. Now, You should go get ready for the trip." Pein told her smiling. He stood up, gave her a quick kiss on the head and left the room.

Konan smiled, as she finished the bird. '_He's so nice._' She thought as she lightly touched the birds wings.


	2. Wishes and Rooms

Konan and Pein had never seen snow before they've never left Amegurake. The Akatsuki had seen snow before, since they had been sent out on missions.

"Its pretty." Deidara said. Pein and Konan stood there looking up at the sky. Pein twitched when a snowflake fell near his eye, this caused Konan to giggle. "Kuzu I'm fucking cold!" Hidan complained hugging himself. They only had their Akatsuki cloaks on, since the winter clothes were in their bags.

"I'll race you to that tree." Konan said pointing to a far-away tree placed in the middle of the landscape. There were small hills and a frozen lake with a bench, and small trees were scattered around the area. Before Pein could say anything Konan was already running. "No fair!" Pein yelled running to catch up.

"Whats gotten to them?" Hidan asked. "I dunno." Kisame said as they all watched their leader trip and fall face first in the snow. Konan tapped the tree, and laughed at her lover's red face as he approached the tree.

--

"Kuzu?" The Jashinist asked as they walked into the mansion. He looked up to ifn the ceiling at least 100 yards above them. "Damn this place is huge." Hidan mumbled.

"Yes, Hidan?"

"I'm thirsty." Hidan said as he slicked back his hair. In less than a second a butler was standing next to him with a tray of different drinks. "Woah." Hidan said grabbing a drink and slurping it through a straw. A bendy straw to be precise. "Um...I wish there was a place for me to do my rituals." Hidan said rather loudly. "Here you are, sir." The same butler directed Hidan to a room which was emptied and had a huge Jashin Symbol on the ceiling. "OMFJ! This place fucking rocks!" Hidan said as he hugged his lover.

A butler appeared. "You may all choose your rooms." He turned to Pein whose face was still a little red from the frigid snow. "The master bedroom is at the back of the hallway." With that he left.

--

Hidan walked into his, and Kakuzu's room. It was a nice room. Not too boring. Not too fancy. The wall was a Navy Blue. and the Bed was really nice. A desk was placed in every room and so was a dresser.

Itachi and Kisame's room was a Sea Blue, and there was a large fish tank at the end of the room. "Oh, yeah someones gonna be gone tonight." Kisame said licking his lips, as he stared at the fish tank.

Sasori shared a room with Deidara and Tobi. Their room was Reddish and Orangish, with a statue that looked like swans in the corner of the room.

Zetsu's room was dark and damp. Just the way He liked it. When he turned on the light to get a better view of the place. He was face-to-face with the most beautiful Venus flytrap he had ever seen.

Konan and Pein's room had a light blue and light orange striped wall. Their bed was bouncy, but it didn't squeak. It was soft, and their room contained a white balcony with curtains that acted as a door. The balcony had a perfect view of the estate. It was exactly what Konan had thought of when she was little.


	3. Sleeping and Boxers

Hidan laid awake on the bed that he and his partner currently shared. Kakuzu was already asleep. Hidan sighed. He sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 2:45 AM.

He laid back down and cuddled up against his partners chest. He made small circles on his partners chest. Then looked at Kakuzu's face. Nothing. He slightly grazed his hand over his partner's stomach. Not even a flinch. "Kuzu? Kuzu? Kuzu..." Hidan whispered. He was lonely. He had been for the past two hours. This time Kakuzu slowly opened his eyes. A small smirk crossed his face, causing Hidan to grin. '_He's finally waking up!_' Hidan thought. Kakuzu ruffled Hidan's hair, then flipped his body away from Hidan. "And we fucking lost him." Hidan mumbled when his partner had fallen into DreamLand leaving him lonely once again.

--

"Tobi scoot over! Danna stop taking the covers, un!"

"Stop talking I cant sleep sempai!"

"Take the stupid covers!"

The trio were fighting the whole night about stupid stuff.

"Argh! I'll just sleep in Hidan's room, un!" Deidara said walking out of the room.

"See what ya' did you lil brat." Sasori said as he faced the opposite direction.

"But Tobi is a good boy." Tobi whispered to himself. **"A very good boy"** Madara whispered.

--

Deidara softly knocked on the door. Hidan opened the door. "Was'up?" Hidan asked as He let his friend enter the room. "I cant go to sleep they wont stop bothering me, un." Deidara said softly as he noticed that Kakuzu was asleep. "So...You wanna jump on Kuzu with me to wake him up?" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded happily. At that exact moment Kakuzu shot up. "No one will be jumping on me." He said. "You're no fun." Hidan told his lover. Just then, the door opened. "Can you guys keep it down? Me and Konan are trying to sleep." Pein said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He closed the door again. The two friends snickered. "Was He just in his boxers?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan nodded. Kakuzu chuckled. "I think their doing more than just sleeping." Hidan snickered.

A/N:

When I had slept over my friends house I heard that they were going to jump on me to wake me up. I immediately shot up. Scared of being caught off guard in my half-awake, and half-asleep state.


	4. Breakfast and Songs

"Kuzu! Breakfast!" The zealot huffed as he straddled his partner's waist. Kakuzu groaned. "Go get Konan to do it! She is a woman!" He said shoving his partner off him. "I heard that, you sexist pig!" Konan said. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her foot. Pein walked by her, and she immediately followed. "Pein-San!" She said, clinging onto his arm. "Konan-chan, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist. "Well, I dunno..." She said tapping her chin with a finger. He sighed. So much for that plan.

"Breakfast!" Deidara yelled throughout the house. "Yay! What're we having?" Tobi asked glomping his partner. "No!" Deidara yelled as a pancake flew from the pan he was holding and onto Sasori's face. "Sorry." Deidara said blushing, as he stood up and scraped the younger male off of him. The pancake slowly slid off the puppeteer's face. Deidara let out a giggle. Kakuzu and Hidan entered the room. Kakuzu was holding Hidan bridal style and Hidan was burying his face in Kakuzu's chest, and his hands gently held onto Kakuzu's shirt. "What the matter with him?" Sasori asked. "Tired." Kakuzu answered. Hidan let out a small yawn. "What are we having, Sempai?"

"Pancakes, Butter and Toast, Eggs, Bacon, Sasusages, and Waffles." Deidara replied. "That's gonna make me fucking fat, Kuzu!" Hidan said gripping harder onto Kakuzu's shirt. "Ugh. If you're awake then Im going to put you down." Kakuzu told the smaller teen. "No! I'll go to sleep!" He said looking up at his partner. "You make me feel safe..." He mumbled looking back down and fingering a circle onto his partner's shirt. "Was'up!" Kisame asked sitting down at the table with Itachi. "Kisa-Kun? I want my food, now!" He said taking a fork from the table and pointing it at the older male. "Okay, but you'll have to wait." He said giving his uke a kiss on the forehead. "Ashum!" The Uchiha replied banging his knife and fork on the table.

(A/N: Itachi said Ashum which means Awesome)

--

They were all sitting down at the table. Kakuzu was feeding Hidan who was sitting in his lap. Deidara was sitting between Tobi, and Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were stuffing their faces. Zetsu was eating _something _in his room. Konan had finished eating, and was now in her room listening to music.

After everyone had finished eating. Pein grabbed a beer. They decided to see how many beers their leader could drink.

_27 Minutes Later..._

"Then I was like...No! You only saw half of the chicken." Pein said grabbing another beer and drinking it. "W-where are you going?" Pein asked seeing Kisame head for the fridge. "You w-walk -hic- right past me without giving me a -hic- kiss?" Pein asked looking at the fish-man. "Uh...What?" He asked. "Bluee, I may be drunk, but Im not drunk. I know my girlfriend when I see 'er. -hic- " Pein said staring at Kisame with red cheeks from the beer. "L-lea-"

_PANG! THUD!_

"I-itachi? Why did you just hit leader with a frying pan?" Kisame asked.

"He was gonna rape Joo!" The raven-haired teen replied.

"W-where am I, and why does Itachi have a frying pan in attack mode?" The leader asked awaking from the knockout he was given.

"Hey! Leader-Sama! Was'up! We were just...um...playing duck-duck-frying pan..." Kisame said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...Sounds painful..." Pein said, standing up and rubbing his head. "God, I have a terrible headache!" He said walking to his room.

"Hm..." Kisame said dropping his arms.

--

Pein quietly walked into his room, still rubbing his head. Konan was currently asleep, and listening to music on her MP3 Player. He watched her body rise and fall as she slept. He quietly laid next to her staring up at the ceiling. '_I wonder what kind of music she's listening to..._'

He carefully grabbed her ipod, and slowly unplugged the earplugs from her ears.

_Sugarland- Happy Ending_

_Sum 41- Walking Disaster_

_Carrie Underwood- Ever Ever After_

_My Chemical Romance- The Sharpest Lives_

_Avril Lavigne- Happy Ending_

_Paramore- CrushCrushCrush_

'_Hm, she must really like sad songs._' He thought laying the Ipod on the Nightstand.

He laid there for 23 minutes thinking as he usually does. Then he got up and walked to his desk and tried to finish his paperwork, which was supposed to be finished last week.

--

Konan slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping for long. She turned to find Pein doing paperwork. Again. He was a totally different person when he worked. His eyes swirled at a slower pace, and he was completely mesmerized by his work. She sighed.

"Pein?" She asked.

"..."

"Pein?"

"..."

Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat up and grabbed her MP3 Player. She stood up and entered the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door. She leaned against the door, and slowly sank down, as she turned her MP3 player on. A tear slipped down her face as she listened to her favorite song.

--

Pein sat at his desk desperate to finish his work so he could go do stuff with Konan.

He propped his head up with his hand. His hand slowly rose to his hair.

He was completely entranced by his work, until he heard something.

The sound was angelic. He turned his head slightly to where the noise was coming from.

"The bathroom?" He mumbled.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Putting his ear, and both his palms against the door.

_We come here with nothing  
And take it with us the day we leave  
The first and last breath don't matter  
It's all the ones that are in between  
_

'_Its...singing...Konan?_'

He listened, loving the sound.

_It's the reason for living  
It's the reason the caged bird sings  
It's why we sit in the movies  
All the way to the closing scene_

He noticed how the voice slightly cracked in between words. That was when he jiggled the doorknob. "Konan? Is that you? Open the door, please!" He requested.

She jumped slightly. _'Pein! __How long had he been listening?_' she thought.

She slowly unlocked the door, and left it for him to open the door. Which he quickly did.

He stared at her face. His eyes were spinning at a very moderate pace. This meant he was upset about something.

"Konan, what were you doing?" He asked walking into the small room.

"N-nothing!" She said, an arm behind her back.

"Konan why're you hiding your arm?"

"Its none of you business!" She said rather rudely.

He was taken aback.

"Please. Konan." He asked reaching his hand out.

"O-okay. Promise not to yell?" She asked looking at her feet.

"I promise." He told her.

She slowly took her arm from hiding, and looked down on the ground.

"K-konan. What is this? How long have you been doing thi-Why?" He asked. His eyes spinning moderatley as he stared at the cuts on her arm.

"I-im sorry. I-i just...I really dont want to talk about it." She said running past Pein. She was immediatley stopped as Pein held her arm.

"Pein. Please. I dont wanna t-talk about it." She said struggling in his grip. He hugged her tightly.

"Please, Konan. You dont have to tell me why you did it, just please. Dont do it again." He said hugging her tightly. His eyes were tightly shut.

Konan felt something wet on her shoulder. '_Is he...crying?_' she thought. "I-i promise." She said closing her eyes, and hugging him back.

--

The song Konan was singing was Happy Ending by Sugarland. Its a very good song :D


	5. Better than Sex? I think not!

"Lets go outside to get some fresh air." Pein said leading her outside into the cold snow. Of course they had their cloaks on

Pein held her by the wrist, and she was certain she'd fall. They arrived at a frozen lake with a wooden bench neatly placed infront of the lake. Two short trees guarded the bench. He quickly sat her down. "Pretty, isn't it." He said. "Yeah." Konan replied looking around the area.

--

"Kuzu, lets go outside" Hidan said nuzzling into Kakuzu's chest as he sat on his lap. His partner was gently rubbing his head, and he was sure that in a few more minutes he'd be in sleepmode. "Hn." He replied. "Thanks." Hidan said, getting off the money-lover's lap, and grabbing his long brown 'detective' coat. Kakuzu sighed and stood up stretching as he walked over to grab his cloak, and a shirt. They both walked outside, shutting their bedroom door behind them.

--

Kakuzu looked around as he stepped outside. He caught sight of Pein and Konan sitting on a bench and smiled. Hidan glared at his partner.

_Whats he looking at?_ Hidan thought looking in the same direction as his partner. His face immediately softened.

"Kuzu." Hidan said snapping his partner from his daze. "Lets go do something" He said.

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked looking at his partner.

"Something..." Hidan looked at his feet. "Romantic." He mumbled the word.

"Hm?" Kakuzu asked. "Something Romantic, like a movie" Hidan's cheeks were airbrushed with a slight pink. "Like a da-" He was cut off when the banker's lips met his.

He instinctively put his arms around the older's neck, and the older man put his arms around Hidan's waist.

Then he broke apart causing Hidan to whine. "That was too short." He huffed crossing his arms.

"I dont care." He said throwing a snowball at the younger teen.

His face went bright red. "That was fucking freezing!" He yelled, stooping to the ground to make a snowball.

"Your snowballs look like shit!" The banker said dodging a snowball.

"You face looks like shit!" He yelled back throwing another snowball.

The two were laughing and pelting eachother with snowballs.

Then they both collapsed onto the snowy ground next to eachother.

"See, there _are_ better things than sex." Kakuzu said holding Hidan close to his chest.

"Psht! I still love sex better!" He said looking up at the miser.

"..."

"You wanna go to our room?" Hidan asked smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Kakuzu said sitting up.


	6. Collapsed

Pein and Konan sat together. Pein's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and she cuddled into his side.

Pein was quickly getting cold. He didn't mind it though, but, he'd much rather be standing out in the rain.

The rain was warm. The snow was cold.

The rain was harsh. The snow was soft.

Konan sat up and looked at Pein.

His face was expressionless and he was looking straight ahead.

'_He's going through one of his episodes again..._' Konan thought. She poked him and he quickly snapped out of it.

He looked at her. "Hm?"

"Nothing..." She sighed. She thought this was super boring -well besides the whole boyfriend with her- but then, she thought of something.

"Tag you're it!" She said poking him and quickly standing up. She quickly started running and soon she was on the frozen lake, making faces at Pein.

He smiled and stood up. He wasn't going to lose in a game of tag. Especially to a girl. When he stood up, Konan quickly took off across the lake. As soon as Pein's feet touched the ice. He slipped and fell backwards, landing on snow. He could hear Konan giggling, he quickly stood back up, and succesfully ran to the middle of the huge lake. He looked around. The was no Konan. Then something cold hit the back of his head, and he quickly turned to find Konan giggling to herself. He stood there for a minute, with the snow gently sliding off his neck. She disappeared and was again behind him. He turned and she shot off running, as he quickly followed. They were too engrossed in their childish game to notice a sign on the side of the lake.

So in less than a second. The ice collapsed sending Konan into the freezing waters. Her one enemy in life. Pein came to a complete stop. Then the ice collapsed under him. For a second he was petrified. But he quickly snapped out of it and slowly opened his eyes, looking around. He saw Konan's lifeless body. His heart started beating faster, as he quickly swam to her. He held her closely. He could feel the water torturing him. Pricking his body with small pins, and needles. He swam to the surface, and quickly to the side of the lake. He knew that he had to get help, They weren't that far from the hotel. Maybe he could make it. His body was ice cold, and her body was even colder! He pulled her out of the water, and carried her bridal style to the hotel, occasionally looking at her lifeless face.

--


End file.
